The Great Journey Part 1: Lyoko
by IAmNoFace
Summary: Two strange new warriors appear in Lyoko trying to stop the warriors at every turn while two new alies appear to help the warriors in their battle.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: First Stop Lyoko!

The two men stood across from each other glaring with hate at each other across the icy field. The first man wore a suit of futuristic looking black armor with the outline of a large red eye on the visor. On his back he had three swords, a barrett, and an M-15. on each hip he had a 50 cal. revolver. The second man was dressed in a skin tight black suit with metal plating on the sides of the arms and legs as well as over each individual rib, on his back he had two wings one of the darkest black and one of the purest light, finally he had a mask that looked as if made out of a mirror and had three vertical eye designs on it. The first man drew two of his swords and charged at the second man who proceeded to raise his hand with the ice jumping up to meet it and then taking the shape of a sword which he quickly swung around to block the first mans' strike. The first man then brought the other sword around only to have a small wall of ice form and block it. The second man jumped back and used his wings to get him some extra distance. He then raised his hands and spikes of ice started to jut up from the ground aimed at the first man. He preceded to jump to the side and then jump back to the first spike and push off of it before another spike could get him and bounced off the second spike twords the other man and he quickly sheathed the sword in his left hand and drew one of his revolvers taking quick aim and firing at the second man only for another wall of ice to form and stop them. Before he hit the wall he quickly spun himself around and gently pushed off rolling to a stop a little bit away from the wall. The wall dissipated and the second man stood holding his glacial sword at the ready and he charged the first man who quickly raised his sword to block his thin frame shaking from the impact of the sword against his own, he instantly raised his gun and fired. The second man jumped back completely unharmed. The first man spoke his voice a soft but strong voice muffled by his helmet. " I grow weary of these pointless battles." the second man responded his voice slightly deeper and yet more childish "Yea." "Then let us go and meet the others."

**The Great Journey**  
** Chapter 1 part 1: First Stop Lyoko!**

Odd and Aelita ran twords the tower their feet slipping a little on the ice. Odd looked up and spoke "Hey Jerimie wheres Ulrich?" Jerimie looked up from the screen of the supercomputer and said "He's almost their, but right now you need to hurry to that tower." "Right. Why are we doing this again?" Jerimie sighed "Because Odd, towers don't just activate and then deactivate on their own." "Right." As the tower got closer Aelita saw a strange shape sitting in front of it "Jerimie whats that thing in front of the tower?" " I don't know. It seems like some kind of bunker. Be carful im getting two unknown signals from inside of it." As Odd and Aelita got close to the glacial bunker they heard a loud bang and Odd was thrown back his chest flashing white. "Odd are you ok?!" "Yea im fine." "Odd don't let that hit you again if it does your out." "Thanks Jerimie I think iv'e got this." "Are you sure?" Odd spun around to see Ulrich standing behind him. "Hey Ulrich your just in time to help out. We need to get past that bunker so we can get to the tower." "Alright I think iv'e got this. Odd you take Aelita and run around i'll charge them head on to distract them." "ok good buddy." Odd said as he grabbed Aelitas' hand and took of running to the side. A voice came from the bunker "Ah a fellow swordsmen! Haha very good. I challenge you to a duel." "I accept." "good." then the first man from the battle jumped out of the bunker and drew one of his swords. "One sword to one sword. That should put me on your skill level." "You sound confident." "with reason." The first man then charged at Ulrich and lunged forward Ulrich quickly deflected the blade down only for the man to spin it around and bring it up, the force of the blow deflecting Ulrichs' blade and hitting him square in the chest instantly devirtualizing him. "thats one." the man then turned and quickly fired off three rounds from his revolvers hitting Odd and Aelita causing them to devirtualize as well. "That wasn't much more fun at all." he sighed heavily his shoulders drooping "Oh well." he said as he walked away.****

The boy sat at the computer hurriedly typing away and stopping every few seconds to look at the paper on the side of the keyboard and glance at the elevator. _"I have to hurry. we can't 'complete the mission' if we don't."_

* * *

****

Yes finally got this typed out and done, i also realize that it's short but it has done its' job and introduced you to two of the new guys. So tell me what you think and if you wish, flame away. Its probably not that good because its my first attempt at a stroy so please take that into consideration and I will try to put another chapter up soon. (hopefully longer too.)


	2. Part 2: 2 New faces

The Great Journey Chapter 1 Part2: 2 new faces

The next day

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi sat in the lunch room talking about Odd and Ulrichs defeat from the previous day "He just rushed at me and beat me like it was nothing." "Yea you should have been there Yumi it was a spectacular fail." "Hey he got you pretty fast too." :Yea but he hit me twice." "Hey guys who's that?" the group looked up and looked at the center of the room and saw a new kid just standing there his right foot shaking. He had a blue jacked zipped up to the base of the coller which was folded down like a suits, a pair of green cargo pants, some old black shoes, and his entire head was covered in bandages except for his right eye. He just stood there taping his foot and looking around at all of the tables. He stoped when he saw the group and walked over to their table. He simply stood and then motioned with his hands like he was asking to sit down. Odd looked at him and said "Sure sit here next to me." The boy nodded and sat down. Now that he was closer and they could get a better look at him they saw that he was tall and every thing about him from his feet to his neck was very long and thin. He looked at each of them individually and then reached into one of his jackets pockets and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. He wrote in it and then turned it around for the group to see. _"Hi i'm Thomas. What are your names?" _ "I'm Ulrich thats Yumi and thats Odd." "Hi." "Hey." Thomas nodded and shook each of their hands before reaching upto his face and parting the bandages over his mouth with two fingers and began to eat. "Hey who are you?" The group looked up and saw Sissy standing behind Thomas. Thomas wrote on his pad and showed it to her. _"I'm Thomas. Who are you?"_ "I'm Sissy and im the principals daughter." _"Well oh high and mighty one I asked for your name and you instantly try to put your self above my by mentioning your dads position, also 'sissy' I asked for your name not what you are."_ "HOW DARE YOU! I'M TELLING MY FATHER!" Sissy turned around and stormed off. As she left Thomas wrote on his pad again and showed it to the group _ "I could tell just by how she introduced her self and her tone that shes one of those 'i'm the best thing thats ever happened people. I hate people like that."_ Odd chuckled "Well you sure made her made." _"Yea. Oh there are probably a few questions you might want to ask so i'll answer them right now. I can't talk because my vocal cords are messed up and have been from birth and thats the same with the bandages. My face is pretty bad."_ "Sorry man." _"Don't pity me. Thats the last thing I wan't, never pity me."_ "Ok"

Later that day

Thomas and Odd sat in Mrs. Hertz class quietly writing each other notes in the form of low flying paper airplanes when Mrs. Hertz said "Every-one may I have your attention please. We have a new student joining us today his name is James S. King." Odd looked up and saw James. He was about average hight if not a bit taller, a bit chubby, and he also had a childish face and short messy brown hair. He wore some plain jeans, a shirt with death riding a horse on it, and some big black shoes. He looked at every-one and put his head down a bit "Hey" "James just sit where ever you want." "Ok" James walked to the back of the room and took the only open seat next to Thomas. "Alright class lets get started on todays lesion."

In Jerimes' room  
Jerime sat at his desk working on the code to restore the rest of Lyoko when he heard the X.A.N.A alert go off. "Whats he up to now?" Jerime said as he grabbed his phone and before he could send a message to the rest of the group he felt the entire room start to shake and the room started to collapse "AHHH"

The Gym  
Ulrich and Yumi stood up and looked around at the ruined gym "What was that?" "It felt like an earth quake" "Quick we have to make sure every-one else is ok." "Yea" as they started to run to the school they saw Thomas and James walking out carrying Odd. "ODD" Yumi and Ulrich ran over and Thomas held up his pad in his free hand. _"He's ok just a bit of minor damage, but he needs to rest for a bit."_ Ulrich looked at Yumi "We need to find Jerime." Thomas looked at Yumi _"Where's his room?"_ "I'll show you come on." Thomas nodded and ran off into the school with Yumi. James looked at Ulrich "What can I do?" "Help me carry Odd." "Ok." Ulrich and James carefully picked Odd up "This way" James nodded and he and Ulrich ran off into the woods.

Jerimes' room  
Thomas and Yumi rounded the corner to Jerimes room and saw Aelita standing in the door way "Yumi quick i need help." "Whats wrong?" "Jerimes stuck under some ruble please help me get him out." Thomas nodded and ran into the room to where Jerime was and started moving the ruble from on top of him. Thomas grunted and Yumi and Aelita came over to help him. when they finnaly got Jerime free Thomas looked over and noticed Jerimes lap top. He walked over and picked it up. Thomas looked over at Aelita and Yumi _"Hey whats this flashing mean?"_ Aelita gasped and looked at Yumi "X.A.N.A." "yup. lets hurry to the factory." Aelita looked at Thomas "Thank you. I'm Aelita." "Thomas. But lets postpone introductions till we get out of the building." "Yea." Thomas picked up Jerime and grunted he then nodded to Yumi _"Where to?"_ "Just follow me." Yumi said as she ran off into the hallway.

The Factory  
James looked around the factory "Nice." "Thanks. Now help me get Odd into the elevator." "ok" After they were all in the elevator Ulrich hit the button to take them to the scanner room. When the doors opened James looked around "Very nice." "Yea. Just set Odd down over here." After they set Odd down Ulrich heard his phone ring and answered it. "Hey" "Hey Ulrich me and Aelita are on the way to the factory we've got Jerime and Thomas with us." "Why Thomas?" "We need him to help carry Jerime and he refuses to stay behind when 'Ladies need help'." "Alright just get here quick. I had to bring James to help carry Odd." "Alright well be their soon." "Alright." As Ulrich hung up he felt the room start to shake "Not another earth quake."

Thomas, Aelita, and Yumi ran along the secret passage to the factory when suddenly they felt the second earthquake hit "Not again" Yumi said "Hurry before the ceiling collapses!" They started running again when the ceiling behind them collapsed. "Good thing we started running." Thomas looked over at Aelita and noded. A few minutes later they arrived at the factory and got down to the scanner room. "Where here." "Good i got worried when that last earth quake hit." Odd looked up from where he was sitting in the corner "Hey guys you ready to go." "Yea but Jerimes out cold how do we activate the scaners." "I could do it." "Aelita we need you in there to deactivate the tower." Thomas raised his hand and Aelita looked over at him "What is it Thomas?" _"Tell me how to as you said 'activate the scanners' and i could do it, i'm pretty good with technology in general."_ "Ok go up to the room above us and i'll tell you what to do." Thomas nodded and ran to the elevator with Aelita right behind him. After a few minutes Aelita came back down "Alright everyone get in a scanner." The Lyoko warriors all stood up and got into the scanners. James looked at them. "What do I do?" "Just wait here." "Ok" The scanner doors closed and Thomas looked down at the keybored of the supercomputer and cracked his nuckles before begining the virtualization sequince and he thought to him self _Alright then lets get this party started. _

TO BE CONTINUED IN  
The Great Journey Chapter 1 Part3: The Black Knight and The Balanced Angel

** Alright I hope thats long enough for all of you (Probablly not) and so i shall begin working on the next part right away. Also When ever something is slanted in parentheses that's Thomas writing on his pad and slated without parentheses means it's that characters thoughts. Until next time.**


	3. Part 3: The Black Knight and The Balance

**Part 3: The Black Knight And The Balanced Angel**

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, And Aelita virtualized in the forest sector and looked around. "So where do we go?" Odd asked. The group jumped as they heard a mechanical sounding voice speak to them "Hey it's me Thomas. I found a way for the computer to say what I typed. Ummmmm I... think you need to head east." "Ok thank you." "Your welcome Aelita." The group ran off towords the east while Thomas sat at the computer looking around through it ok so after i do this it resets time... huh whats this Thomas sat leaning his head on his arm. Thomas heard the elevator open and saw James walk out. Thomas waved over to him and James just continued walking. Thomas knew something was wrong and got out of the chair walking over to the elevator around James. Thomas looked and saw some kind of strange symbol, like an eye with a line comeing out the top and three out the bottom, instead of his irises. Thomas instantly made a break for the elevator and jumped in slamming the up button. As he turned around he saw James running twords him and jump at him to try and get in before the elevator closed. Thomas sighed as he heard James hitting the doors of the elevator and then cringing. As soon as the elevator opened on the top floor Thomas ran and grabbed a long metal pole and though _ok just like the bamboo stick i fought with at home. just metal. and heavy._ Thomas looked as he heard the elevator opening and he readied himself.

Ulrich looked ahead and saw a big round crossroads ahead of them with someone standing in it. As they got to the crossroads the man in black armor looked at them. "Hello young warriors. The way to the tower is down that road." he said as he pointed to the right with one of his swords. "However. Young Ulrich i wish to challenge you again." Yumi looked at Ulrich "Ulrich you don't have to do this." "I accept." "Good. As I thought. The way to the tower is open to your friends. ANGEL." The group looked up as the second man descended from above. "Yea." "Guide these warriors to the tower." "Alright." he said sighing "Lets go." Aelita looked at Ulrich. "Be careful." "I will now you go and deactivate that tower." "Alright." As the others ran off after The Angel Ulrich drew his sword and the first man raised his sword "Angel the barrier." "Right." Angel said as he waved his hand and a wall of wood rose up surrounding the crossroads so that no one could leave. "Now then let us fight." The Black Knight stood sideways with his right arm back and his left arm in front. **(Like Riku in KH)** The Black Knight charged at Ulrich and sliced down, Ulrich quickly raised his sword to block and then jumped back. "Good you learned." The Black Knight charged Ulrich again and Ulrich stood still "Triangulate." Ulrich said as three copies of him stood around The Black Knight and Ulrich started running between them so fast that he only left after images in between the three around The Black Knight. The Black Knight stood perfectly still and closed his eyes while slowing his breathing.

James stood out side the elevator looking around growling. James stopped and looked to his left the eyes of XANA flickering, James suddenly stopped and as he started to turn around Thomas jumped off the top of the elevator swinging the pole at James and smacking him over the head. Thomas sighed as James crumpled to the ground and he turned around going into the elevator. As Thomas was going down he was about to reach the Computer room when the elevator stopped. Thomas tilted his head to the side and walked over to the buttons pressing the down button again and a large burst of smoke came out. Thomas sighed and grabbed the hatch to climb out and started tugging on it to no avail. Thomas sighed again and started pacing. All of a sudden there was a loud bang on top of the elevator. As Thomas looked up he picked up the pipe he had grabbed and saw the roof hatch get ripped off. Thomas looked at James as he poked his head through the hatch. Thomas thought _Heeeeeres Johnny_ as he swung the pole and hit James in the face again and cringed once more as James hit the floor of the elevator. Thomas slowly slipped the pole through a belt loop and jumped up to the ceiling hatch.

Aelita looked at The Angel "So who are you?" "No one." he said shrugging. Odd looked at Angel "So who's the other guy and why does he hate Ulrich." "I honestly don't know." "Well thats helpful." "Meh." Angel said as he shrugged and kept running forward. As they ran they heard a buzzing noise and turned around to see a bunch of Hornets following them. Angel looked at them and waved to Aelita, Yumi, and Odd "You go ahead." "Are you sure?" "Yea." As the others ran ahead Angel stood still and started floating a bit as a glow emmited from him and he shot out his arms as wooden spears flew out of the ground and flew through all of the hornets completely obliterating them. "Hugh easy."

The Black Knight stood slowly breathing as Ulrich ran around him with triplicate. Suddenly The Black Knight shot out his right arm and grabbed Ulrich by the throat and grunted "Pathetic." he said as he tossed Ulrich to the ground. "Next time don't do something so predictable." Ulrich stood up coughing and glared at him. "Predictable?" "Its amazing what video games will teach you." "Huh?" Before Ulrich could do anything else The Black Knight walked forward and swung his sword down at Ulrich striking him across the face and devirtualizing him. "Maby next time." The Black Knight sighed and jumped over the wall surrounding the crossroads and walked off to meet up with Angel.

Thomas sat panting in front of the elevator doors in the computer room and thought _never...again...that was a pain in my ass. I will never EVER try to pry open elevator doors from inside the elevator shaft. EVER!_ As Thomas stood up he heard Aelitas voice from the headset in the computer chair. "Thomas were at the tower get ready to activate the return to the past." Thomas ran over and quickly typed in "Alright i'm ready begin deactivation at any time." "Alright." Thomas sighed and sat down. As Thomas looked at the screen and saw James climbing into the room. _OH COME ON!_. Thomas sighed internally yelling at himself for dropping the pole down the elevator shaft. Thomas slowly stood up and then remembered that the elevator and the only room he could get to was the scanner room and he didn't like his chances running from mega strong James down a ladder. Thomas sighed and ran at James. _Sorry again._ He thought. Thomas quickly ducked low and spun around James quickly jabbing his thumb in between James shoulder blade and collarbone. As James collapsed howling in pain Thomas winced _sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry._ Thomas sighed and started to walk back to the computer when he felt a hand on his foot and then felt electricity arc up his spine and Thomas stood shaking as he felt the pain course through his body. All of a sudden Thomas heard a loud thwack from behind him and the electricity stopped allowing Thomas to jump away from James. As Thomas spun around he saw Ulrich standing behind him holding a large pice of metal. "What would you do without me?" Thomas shrugged and scribbled on his pad _ "Probably be electrocuted to death." _ "Come on we need to help the others." _ "Alright."_ Thomas and Ulrich walked over to the computer and Thomas sat down putting the headset back on. "Hows it going Aelita?" "Im almost in the tower." "Good." Thomas leaned over to Ulrich and showed him his pad. _"Go hit James again he keeps getting back up." _ "Ok." Thomas sighed and started typing on the computer to start up the Return to The Past code and looked at the computer. "Aelita are you ready?" "Yes, i'm just about to start the program." "Alright go."

Aelita walked into the tower and slowly walked to the center the lines lighting up around her as she slowly walked to the center of the platform and then started to float up to the second platform and walked to the center the small screen appearing in front of her. Aelita slowly reached out her hand and pressed it to the screen as she withdrew her hand the words Code: Lyoko appeared across the screen and then vanished as the data boxes on the sides of the tower all started to fall and Aelita looked down. "Tower deactivated."

Thomas sat as he pushed the enter button starting the return to the past and as the light swallowed him he thought _I hope that memory loss stuff was right. I hate reruns. _

_Earlier the same day..._  
Thomas and Odd sat in class tossing low-flying paper airplane notes between each other. When said "Class you'r attention please. We have a new student today. His name is James S. King." James looked at every one with his head slightly down. "Hey." "James you can go sit over there by Thomas." "ok." James walked to the back of the room and Thomas nodded to him and took out some paper and started writing on it.

_Later..._  
The group sat in the lunch room talking as always. Aelita looked at Jerime "So what do you think of them?" "They seem preety good." "So lets let them join the group." "Maby. Lets vote. All who want them to join raise your hand." Everyone instantly raised there hands "Then I guess its decided well meet them at the factory later."

_Later...Again..._  
Thomas sat at his desk typing when he heard his phone ring and checked it to find a message from Odd "Hey meet me at the factory outside of town. I want to show you something cool." Thomas sighed as he stood up and slipped on his jacket as he left the room and headed for the factory.  
James was lying down on his bed playing a game on his PsP when his phone rang and he checked it to find a message from Odd "Hey meet me at the factory outside of town. I want to show you something cool." James sighed as he turned off his PsP and got up to leave.

Thomas and James stood with Odd outside the factory elevator and Odd looked at them "It's just down here." Thomas nodded and got into the elevator with James close behind him. Odd pressed the down button and waited a moment before getting out when the elevator stopped at the computer room and Odd walked over to join the rest of the group. Jeremie looked at Thomas and James and said "Hey your probably wondering why we called you here." Thomas just shrugged and James said "Kinda." "Well you see we come here allot because there's this thing X.A.N.A and he tries to take over the world so we come here to fight him in this place called Lyoko, which is this computer world." Thomas nodded and held up his pad _"So why are we here?"_ "Well we wanted you to join us." _ "Why?"_ "Well it's because you helped us before." Thomas tilted his head and James looked at Jeremie "Huh?" "Well whenever we beat X.A.N.A. we activate this code that causes us to go back in time and it undoes whatever X.A.N.A. did, but anyone who hasn't been to Lyoko can't remember it." Thomas nodded like someone does when they say ooooooook. "So. Do you guys want to join us?" James stood for a minute then said "Yea." "Thomas?" Thomas rocked back and forth on his heels with his arms crossed and his head tilted sideways. Then Thomas stopped and nodded as he wrote on his pad _"Sure."_ "Cool well guys only one thing left we just have to store you're data in the computer so the return to the past dosn't affect you." James looked at Jeremie "Ok. Sure." A few minutes later Thomas and James stood in the scanner pods and Jeremie scanned their data and put their info into the system. "Alright guys your now officially Lyoko warriors. Welcome to the team."


End file.
